Dimension Wars
by Moonlight Pilot
Summary: What happens when you mix the royals into some other dimensions
1. Transfer

Dimension Wars  
  
AN: I got tired of writing all Sailor Moon so I am writing my characters as a crossover into Pokemon, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z and Outlaw Star. DISCLAIMER: One, I don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or the Chibi Scouts.  
  
Prologue: A dark shadow stood looking at the Crystal Palace through a window. Last time he tried to take over the world, he was stopped by his foe. This time, he created a dimension traveler, which could open a portal under the enemies. A boy opened the door to the room.  
"Sir. I'm sending those fools into another dimension where they won't bother us for WORLD DOMINATION!"  
"Calm down, the prince is to not be underestimated. He stopped my plans for the last time!"  
  
Chapter 1: The Transfer  
"Ok, Mom! I'll call you later I promise! Tell Renié I said hi!" Don said. Since the press knew that he was the prince, they wouldn't stop bothering him for an interview. He liked it before he was rich and famous.  
Everyone else was visiting his or her family. Don was used to high temperatures in San Diego.  
A portal opened up from under him and Don fell into it. Jake, Don's cat, saw this and jumped but was not successful.  
Don woke up in a bed with some minor injuries. A nurse walked into the room checking for pulse and increase in brain waves.  
"Where am I?" Don asked lazily.  
"You're in the land of Pokemon," The nurse said.  
"WHAT???"  
"In the land of Pokemon," the nurse repeated.  
"CHANSEY!" A lot of creatures ran into the room with people. Don recognized them immediately: Marie's, Nate's, Mike's, and Tina's family were being rushed in.  
A half an hour later, they awoke to find themselves in the same situation as Don was in.  
  
Back in the Other Dimension  
"Let's move!" The man said. The tanks were now surrounding the Crystal Palace.  
"We got them sir!" The young boy said. The Crystal Palace was now under the master's control.  
"I am Alpha and I am back!" The man said.  



	2. Into the land of DragonBall Z

Chapter 2: Into the land of Dragonball Z  
"Don, get up!" Mike said.  
"Just give me 5 more minutes," Don said dozy.  
"I hate to do this! Yeah right!" Mike threw a weak punch into Don. Don sat straight up trying to get more air.  
"Why!" Don asked silently.  
"I don't accept getting up late!" Mike said.  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
"Stop acting like a baby! Even though there's a bottle with your name on it downstairs."  
"Thanks!" Don was still out of breath.  
  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
"Start the attack!" Alpha yelled. 50 laboratory monsters ran up to the palace. They started banging the door with laser beams controlled by their eyes.  
Neo Queen Serenity knew the door wouldn't hold but where was her royal bodyguards, the sailor scouts.  
"Darien, I don't think that the door wouldn't hold for long."  
"I know, Serena."  
"Mom, I will be happy to defend the castle," Renie said looking at her mother.  
"Alone?" Queen Serenity couldn't see the point, "No! Go to your room!"  
Renie ran out of the room to find a youma waiting for her.  
"Hi Princess!"  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKEUP!" Suddenly where Renie stood, Cosmic Moon now stood.  
"Oh, how precious!" Cosmic Moon took out her scepter.  
"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma now was in dusts as more youmas attacked. Cosmic Moon couldn't banish them all and she was taken away to the leader.  
Outside, Alpha waited for results. The door was suddenly opened by the youmas that were carrying Cosmic Moon.  
"Success!" Alpha cheered, "QUEEN SERENITY, WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER!"  
Queen Serenity and King Darien looked out the window to see Cosmic Moon tied to a shield or something like that.  
  
Pokemon Dimension  
"THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Don yelled as he stood up from his seat.  
"There is nothing we can do!" Marie said.  
"No, it won't end like that!" Don said coldly.  
"How can you tell?" Ami asked.  
"Feeling!" Don said as he walked out of the Pokemon Center, "Access the file: Roboboy."  
First, leg braces appeared on his leg. Second, biking gloves covered Don's hands. Third, elbow braces appeared on his elbows. Last, a visor appeared on Don's face. Don now could move and the android would follow him.  
  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
The android walked out of its hiding place and out the door. Alpha looked shocked as the android looking like Don walked out of the Palace.  
"Reaper, can you explain this?" Alpha asked.  
"He should be in another dimension!" The android attacked the young boy called the Reaper. A blade came out of the android's right hand.  
The boy fell dead from a stab through the heart.  
"He was the best!" Alpha said as the blade entered the android's right hand again.  
"Looks like you're short a commander!" The android with Don's voice said.  
"I'll make you pay for that! Squad 101 attack!" 5 youmas charged toward the android.  
"Your elite team, I guess!"  
"You will face one on one with each one! Colto, come forward!" The ugliest youma walked forward, "give him his money's worth!"  
The youma had speed ability on him so every punch the android threw; it was a mess every time.  
"Speed!" The android made its observation, "Try this!"  
The android's left arm formed into a two-barrel machine gun. It took a minute for the android to calculate the youma's next move. Then fired one shell.  
"Ouch!" The youma was hit in the leg and couldn't move that fast.  
The android ran up and with blade out cut the youma in half.  
"Ok! Dronta, your turn!" The tallest youma charged at the android. The android's left shoulder opened and fired a patriot missile at the monster.  
The missile hit as planned and the left shoulder closed.  
"Enough is enough!" Alpha took out his EMP gun and fired it. The Android couldn't move.  
  
Pokemon Dimension  
A portal surrounds the people from the Sailor Moon Dimension and they fell into the land of Dragonball Z.  



	3. Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 3: Survival of the fittest  
Dragonball Z Dimension  
"Ok, this strategy is 002," Mike explained.  
"Why is it called that?" Don asked.  
"Ok," Mike told Don, "All you have to do is duck very low."  
"Alright!"  
  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
"Not even your son's android could defeat me!" Alpha said to Neo Queen Serenity who was tied to a wall with the king and Cosmic Sailor Moon.  
"Daddy, it's 3 o'clock!" A girl walked into the dungeon.  
"Juny! The evil mind control today!" Alpha welcomed his blond haired daughter.  
"Who's the victim?" The blond hair girl asked.  
"Cosmic Moon," Alpha said looking at the royal family, "but too bad Don isn't here!"  
"STOP!" Alpha looked back. There stood Sailor Uranus, Chibi Uranus, Neptune, Chibi Neptune, Pluto, Chibi Pluto, Saturn, and Chibi Saturn.  
"You think that will stop me? I laugh at you! HA HA HA! Again, Ha Ha Ha!" Alpha laughed, "Juny, use it on Chibi Saturn!"  
Juny focused on Chibi Saturn and made her fly off the ground and fly into the Chibi Scouts.  
"Good job!" A medal cage trapped the chibi scouts. Their scythes flew from Chibi Saturn and Chibi Pluto to the cage wall. Juny grabbed the scythes and ran back to her father's side.  
A robe wrapped Pluto and Uranus together. Pluto's scythe fell from her hands onto the floor. Alpha concentrated hard as he looked at Neptune and Saturn with an evil grin.  
"You will be now my slaves! Bow before me!" Neptune and Saturn were struggling to not bow but they were no match to Alpha's mind control. They bowed and couldn't get up.  
"Daddy, is that all?" Juny asked.  
"No, now go pick up that scythe." He pointed to Pluto's scythe. Juny ran and picked up the scythe. "Good, now to get these two into the special machine!"  
  
Dragonball Z Dimension  
"Mom, so what is going on?" Mike said as he asked as the family was served Chichi's special dish. Don just sat in the corner sleeping.  
"Why is Don just sleeping? He reminds me of his mom," Lita said.  
"He's always like that!" Mike said not paying attention to Don as he ate.  
"You should know!" Don said as he still had his eyes closed.  
"You are defiantly a brat!" Marie said.  
"Moon brat is more like it!" Nate told her.  
"Thank you, Nate!" Don said angry.  
"That is the sign of Serena, or Queen Serenity!" Raye laughed, "but I never seen a person from Serena's family pass up dinner!"  
"I'm just a little ashamed at how I eat!"  
"You should be talking!" Tina blurted out.  
"Don't tempt me!" Don told her.  
"Alright!" Tina just smiled at him.  
A portal opened and everyone fell through.  
"I didn't get chow! Now Alpha's going to pay!" Don yelled. He wondered where they were heading.  



	4. Death in one's eyes

Chapter 4: Death in one's eyes  
  
Gundam Wing Universe  
Heero stepped outside to gaze at the new Oz mobile suits. This mission was not going to be easy. He heard a strange noise up above him and saw 17 people dropping from the sky. Don landed and broke Heero's left and right arm. Don seeing where he landed found that he landed on Heero Yuy, a gundam pilot.   
"Sorry sir!" Don said. Heero now having his eyes back on the new mobile suits. Don looked over in that direction.  
"Mike, tell me what you see over there!" Don pointed his head.  
"Oz's mobile dolls, why? Wait Mobile Dolls? Don, they can't be serious!" Mike said from a good look to a very angry look.  
"Heero, I'm going to pilot this mission!" Don said calmly.  
"Do you know very little detail to a pinpoint?"  
"I studied you from the day you arrived on Earth," Don said.  
"You know me that well?" Heero asked not changing his tone.  
"Codename: Heero Yuy!" Don said matching Heero's tone.  
"Well, you can pilot my gundam!" Heero said.  
"I understand," Don said.  
"Are you crazy?" Chad asked.  
"Do you want to know?" Mike asked quickly defending Don.  
"Never mind, but he gets killed, that's not my problem!" Raye hit Chad in the arm.  
"He's our only hope!" Raye told him.  
"Mom, I never seen this side of you before!" Annika said quietly.  
"I don't usually bring out my temper, Annika."  
"So that's where I get my temper!" Nate said.  
"Then don't push it!" Raye said eyeing her son. Don knew what he had to do.  
"Mike, I want you to bring everyone to the base at night as refugees. Mrs. Ami, I want you to splinter our friend's arm. I will fight in the gundam. Heero, you go with them," Don ordered. Later that day, Don told Mike his plan. Mike agreed to it.  
At night, Don got into the gundam and took off. By now, the people were in the base and Mike was working his charm. In the air, Wing Zero sped towards the base.  
"Waky, Waky," Don yelled as he fired a blast at the base. The base responded with Leo suits. Don took out the beam savor and cut through them.  
Inside the base, Mike set up the explosives and blew half of the building off. In a couple of minutes, Don won the battle and landed the gundam suit as Heero ran out to it.  
"One more thing. In my universe, I'm you, Heero Yuy!" Don said as Wing Zero took off.  
"Don, come on!" Don ran inside to find a portal and jumped in.  
"I hope this next one is home!" Don said.  



	5. Outlaw Escapees

Chapter 5: Outlaw Escapees  
Outlaw Star Dimension  
Tina and Nate woke up in a cold, dark cell on Sentinel III.  
"Sir, where are we?" Nate asked.  
"Sit down Nate the fire! Outlaw Slob!" The guard told him.  
"What?" Tina asked.  
"Evil Tina! Where's the Backtalker Olson?"  
"Backtalker Olson? You mean Don Olson?" Tina asked again.  
"Backtalker Olson!!! Where?"  
"We don't know!"  
"'Backtalker Olson attacking bank! Everyone needed!'" The guard ran out the station.  
"Backtalker Olson?" Tina asked. A shadow appeared outside the station and walked in.  
"Marie?" Nate asked.  
"Good job, guys. Not following the code! Don's going to be mad! Did you tell them anything?" the evil Marie asked.  
"No," Tina told her.  
At the bank, the evil Don had a scythe in his hands.  
"Hand over all the wong!" He said to the cashiers. The cashiers gave up every wong in the bank. "Thank you kindly."  
"Looks like you like scythes," Gene Starwind observed.  
"Hi Gene! So how's everything?" Don asked.  
"Great and you?"  
"Business is going awesome!" The evil Don knocked out Gene and ran out with the Wong. The evil Don jumped up to his ship and took off towards the station.  
"How did you guys get caught?"  
"You won't understand us!" Nate said.  
"Try me!" evil Marie told him.  
"Excuse me," a person in a black cloak walked in.   
"May I help you?" the evil Marie asked.  
"Sure!" the person threw off the cloak.  
"Mike?" evil Marie asked.  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
"Neptune, put my daughter to bed!" Alpha ordered. Neptune bowed and walked Juny to bed.  
Meanwhile, the queen was facing reality at the disappearance of her son and bodyguards.  
"Why did I raise a bad kid?" The queen asked herself.  
"You didn't, Serenity," The king reassured her.  
"Him knowing how to fight? How can you explain that?"  
"Something he picked up," The king told her.  
"Deathscythe 51856a," A computer voice said.  
"What?" Chibi Moon asked.  
"Activate?" the computer asked.  
"Let's do it," Uranus told her.  
"Activating now!" The middle of the roof opened and a board with a simdroid came in. (AN: simdroid is a better droid then an android.) The board slowly hit the ground and the simdroid came alive.  
"Deathscythe 51856a now activated!" The simdroid was a perfect replica of Don.  
"Don?"  
"Nope, Don's counterpart!" The simdroid told him.  
"What is your programming?" Pluto asked know already.  
"Find my maker and return him," The simdroid told her.  
"Ok. He is in another dimension with the families of fire, ice, thunder, and love. Get them too!" Serenity told the simdroid.  
"Understood."  
"Don?" Alpha yelled.  
"No duh!" The simdroid bent down and picked up a metal stick with a red button.  
"You're going to attack me with a stick?" Alpha laughed.  
"Your move!" Alpha took out a dagger and passed the simdroid with the blade cutting out. The simdroid turned around and Alpha looked at it. Then the blade broke as the simdroid smiled.  
"You're not Don!" Alpha took out his E.M.P. gun and fired. The simdroid fell to ground acting. "He underestimated me again!"  
"Nope!" The simdroid got up and ran to the wall.  
"It's broken!" A portal opened and the simdroid jumped into it. "NO!"  
"Looks like you'll lose!" Chibi Moon laughed.  
Outlaw Star Dimension  
"Marie," Mike tried to explain, "I am from another dimension."  
"So are we!" Nate told him.  
"So pulling my leg!"  
"We're not!"  
A portal opened and the simdroid popped in. Nate and Tina jumped into the portal.  
"Wait for me!" Mike yelled. The simdroid bent the bars and Mike jumped into the portal heading to Crystal Tokyo.  
"Where are they going?" evil Marie asked.  
"Home," the simdroid told her.  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
"They should be arriving now!" Alpha smiled looking through the portal. Nate and Tina fell through and Alpha chuckled.  
"Oh no!" Nate said looking at Alpha.  
"Yes, you are in trouble!" Alpha smiled even more.  
Outlaw Star Dimension  
The simdroid concentrated as evil Marie's mercury sign popped up.  
In Blue Heaven  
"Ami, your sign is showing!" Lita observed.  
"It is?" Ami asked.  
"Yes it is," Ariel told her. Ariel's sign was showing too.  
"Everyone's sign is showing." Ami told him.  
Somewhere in Sentinel III  
Don's sign was out and he was running from some guys.  
"Don't let him get away! He's worth 500,000,000 wong!" A man yelled.  
"What's a wong?" Don asked still running.  
"Wong is the kind of money here, stranger!" The evil Don's jet swooped down and Don jumped on it.  
"Thanks! I owe you one!"  
"You do, clone!"  
"Clone? I'm from another dimension," Don tried to explain.  
"Ok," evil Don laughed. "There's a hatch on the top! You need to open it!" Don walked back to the hatch and opened it up. Then he climbed in.  
"Nice to see a familiar face!" Don laughed.  
"You too," Marie said as she hugged Don.  
"She's on your side," The evil Don told his good side.  
"Don? Which one is the prince of Earth?"  
"I am!" Don told her.  
"A prince? I'm a prince in that dimension?"  
"Yep!" they said in unison.  
"Cool! Wait!" The evil Don yelled from the cockpit.  
"What?" Don asked.  
"Backer Marie!" The evil Don flew to the police department where the simdroid and the evil Marie waited. Once they were done, the simdroid told them to visit blue heaven.  
"Preparing to jump into subether!" The evil Don yelled.  
Once they were in Blue Heaven, Don volunteered to go and look. He took the evil Marie too just for insurance. They stocked up on guns and each got a caster. Don got a special weapon, a scythe, just for appearance.  
On the other side of Blue Heaven, Gloria was planning on doing something rotten. Since they were sent through the portal, she behaved and now she was bored of it. Chad, Ariel, Annika, Asai, and Daisy were in a shop ordering a supper for them.  
"Gloria, not now!" Mina said letting Ami think of a way to find the others.  
"Anything yet, Ami?" Raye asked as her old temper was coming back.  
"No," Ami answered as she tried her communicator again.  
A lot of people ran past and into their homes. Like a magnet, all the doors and windows locked as they got in.  
"Excuse me! What's happening?" Lita asked to the worried crowd.  
"Backtalker Olson and Backer Daniels is coming! Wait!" A boy looked at Ami's hair and yelled, "IT'S BACKER DANIELS!"  
A few shots were fired and Lita, Ken, Ami, Raye, Mina, and Greg ran into an alley. Chad, Asai, Daisy, Annika, and Ariel exited with food. They looked around and couldn't find Lita, Ken, Ami, Raye, Mina, and Greg.  
"Where's the lady with blue hair?" Chad asked the boy who yelled.  
"That's Backer Daniels and she and some other friends ran into that alley!"  
"That's not Backer Daniels, that's my mom!" Ariel yelled.  
"Oh."  
On top of a building, Don asked silently, "how does he come in?"  
"Simple," The evil Marie told him, "just say Yahoo!"  
"YAHOO!" Don yelled out loud acting like a fool. Everyone looked up including Ariel.  
"It's Backtalker Olson!"  
"That's me!" A few shots fired at Don.  
"Hey, what about my fun?" The evil Marie asked. They started to fire at the evil Marie. Don jumped off the building and whispered something to Ariel.  
"BACK OFF! I GOT THIS LITTLE GIRL!" Don yelled as he grabbed Ariel's shoulder then grabbed a gun off his body and pointed it at her head. "You four get into that alley! Marie, escort them please!"  
The evil Marie jumped off the building and escorted Chad, Asai, Annika, and Daisy into the alley where the rest were hiding. Don and Ariel walked into the alley after them backwards.  
"Everyone! We need to go!" Everyone headed out the other side of the alley where a bus was waiting for them. "Get on the bus!"  
Everyone did that and the bus rushed off to dock 9. Once it got there, everyone got on to the evil Don's jet and it took off.  
"Portal opening now!" A surge of power appeared out in space and they flew through.  
"We're going home!" Gloria cheered.  



	6. Home at Last!

Chapter 6: Home at last!  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
  
Crystal Palace  
"We'll have guest!" Alpha said.  
"I can't wait to be free from your spell!" Saturn said with a big grin.  
"Go wake up Juny!" He yelled at Saturn. Saturn bowed, turned, and left. "NEPTUNE, GET IN HERE!"  
The Sailor Scout of Water walked in under Alpha's control then bowed to Alpha.  
"What is that?" Alpha asked as he looked at a screen of the information gathered by the surrounding the earth. A large spot was there in the left hemisphere and continued to grow.  
  
Outer Space  
"Here's my stop!" Don said as he went to an airlock.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" The evil Don asked.  
"To my gundam!" Don yelled as he got into the airlock. The air was sucked out of the lock and Don's sign showed brightly.  
"Your mother will never except this!" Ami yelled.  
"The many has needs more than the few! I live by that ever since I became the Moon Kid!" Don explained as the last of the air escaped the room. When that was done, the door opened and Don was sucked out into space.  
"NO!" Marie yelled. Don floated as he typed in 594619b. A ship uncloaked and opened its hatch. Don floated into the hatch and strapped into bird mode of Wing Zero with a hyper jammer. (AN: hyper jammer is what Deathscythe Gundam becomes invisible to the human eye and computer radar.) He closed the hatch and flew around the earth.  
  
Crystal Palace  
"WHAT! Two instead of one? It's impossible! Computer, show me images in both dots!" Alpha yelled. Two holograms appeared and showed the two ships: the gundam in bird mode and the evil Don's jet."That's Don's gundam! Blast it down!"   
  
Cockpit of Wing Zero  
"So they noticed me! I am going in!" Don turned the joystick to the left leading it into the Earth's Atmosphere. Three blue energy beams flew past the top of the gundam. The controls started to get hot as it entered the Earth's atmosphere.  
Another three shots passed under the gundam's belly as the gundam flew more into the Earth's Atmosphere, "Is that all, Alpha?"  
Don was in the inner atmosphere of Earth as he headed to Crystal Palace.  
"You guys start entering the atmosphere as soon as I am a few miles from Crystal Tokyo. I'll teleport into the firing room as the gundam self-destructs. Got it?" He said over the intercom.  
"Alright!" His dimensional self said as Don was now 10 miles from Crystal Tokyo.  
"MOON KID POWER!" 5 more miles to Crystal Tokyo, now was it or never! "Start your attack!"  
The Moon Kid pressed the self-destruct button and yelled, "MOON KID POWER TELEPORT!"  
The systems grew white as the Moon Kid's body transformed into spirit and flew away fast. Now the systems looked black as coal. Fire sprouted from the middle of the cockpit then expanded to leave the frame of the suit fall to the ground leaving burnt parts falling with smoke originating from those parts.  
The Moon Kid found himself in the firing room of the Crystal Palace then running to the manual shut down.  
  
Control Room of Crystal Tokyo  
"Looks like Don couldn't handle the defeat so he destroyed himself! Neptune, go tell the queen the news! Now for the other ship! Fire at will!"  
Alpha yelled.  
"Poor Will!" Juny said as Saturn fired the cannon.  
  
Cockpit of the evil Don's jet  
"We're being fired at!" The evil Don said, "Go and tell everyone it will be a tuff ride home."  
Evil Marie rushed out of the cockpit and came back a minute later. Evil Don kept an eye on the blasts as suddenly the last beam fired.  
"He did it!"  
  
Prisoner room  
"What happened?" The queen asked full eyed.  
"He destroyed Don!" Neptune said.  
"Nope!" Don said as nobody saw him come into the room.  
"Don, you're alive!" The queen asked with tears crawling down her face.  
"My gundam's a little out of shape though!" Don said embarrassed. "Hold still!"   
Don fired a little rope at Neptune with tied her hands together.  
"Sorry for doing this but you are under Alpha's spell, right?" Don asked.  
"Don't worry! Saturn's under the same spell," Neptune said as Don tied her to the wall.  
"Ok!" Don said, "said that you are cheering for the brilliant queen's escape! Ok?"  
"Sure!" Neptune said as Don sticked a walkie-talkie in her face. He press the button as she began yelling, "GO QUEEN! RUN!"  
Saturn ran in and was surprised. Don took the walkie-talkie from her.  
"Welcome to the Moonlight Shrine, Saturn!" Don greeted.  
"But this is a dungeon!"  
"Wrong," Don said as he walked to the panel on the wall. He pressed 942546 into the panel and a high wire appeared out of smoke.  
"But…" Saturn looked surprised.  
"Here!" Don hit a little box on his belt and threw a rope at Saturn. He rushed faster then the human eye could trace and tied up Saturn.  
"Hey, that's my light-speed adapter!" Mike yelled.  
"Sorry, I was curious!" Don told him as he tied Saturn up against the wall.  
"You're always curious!" An old, tangled voice said behind Don.  
"Thanks, Alpha Jerk!" Don said not looking behind.  
"So you returned!"  
"I always returned! Now, I will show you something!" Don took out a stick and turned around to face the biggest threat to him alive.  
"You're going to attack me with a stick, you must be kidding!" Alpha looked like he is going to die laughing.  
"Hey that's from my book!" Mike yelled.  
"Live with it!"  
"So you're Alpha," the evil Don observed.  
"Two Dons?" Alpha looked at the evil Don then back at the smiling Don. Then he took out the E.M.P. gun and fired. Not one of the two fell down.  
"Nice try! He's from another dimension!" Marie said walking past Alpha and freeing everyone except Neptune and Saturn.  
"Let's get this on the road!" the stick grew into a staff and a curved blade came out making it a scythe. Alpha took out his scythe and striked.  
Don jumped back and pressed the button then threw it at Alpha. Once it hit the floor, it exploded and Alpha flew back.  
Don ran to the panel and pressed 404567. A music system and a weapon box appeared. Don ran to the weapon box and broke it. Then he grabbed his sword and attacked.  
Alpha dropped from the attack and rolled away. Don kept attacking until Alpha was against the wall.  
"Surrender?" Don asked sarcastically.  
"NEVER!" Alpha threw some dirt in Don's eyes. Don backed up rubbing his eyes. "Well, well! What do we have here? I know! A dead prince!"  
Alpha hit Don with all his might making him fly into the music system. The music system started to play 'The Thunder Rolled' by the late Garth Brooks.  
"I think it's time for 568924!" Everyone lifted up as gravity escaped from the room.  
"You brat! I can't move fast!"  
"I know!" Don told him.  
"Neither can we, son!" the queen told him.  
'Whoops! But I thought that they would be used to it by now!' Don thought as he was getting used to it.  
"Oh boyo! I got your girlfriend!" Alpha had Marie by the neck with a green liquid inside of a small bottle. "This is a love potion! It'll make her love her crush!"   
"EAT THIS!" Don took out a gun from his back and shot the little vital. The liquid potion flew into Marie's eyes and sorbed in.  
"CATCH THIS!" Alpha flew Marie at Don's direction. Marie hit Don and flew back with him to hit the wall. Then Alpha threw a little, silver ball at them. Once it hit Marie, it froze Don and Marie to the wall. "Any more challenges?"  
"HERE'S MINE!" Mike charged and knocked Alpha against the wall with blade to his throat. "RELEASE THEM!"  
"Freezer off!" Alpha said. Don and Marie unfroze to see Alpha duck before the blade hit the wall. Mike brought down his blade and gave Alpha a roundhouse kick. Alpha flew into the opposite wall of Don.  
"Mike, that's enough!" Don yelled as he tossed up 2 cards then grabbed them. He threw them underhanded. They flew into Alpha's leg and blew up. Alpha couldn't feel his leg as he moved towards him.  
"Don charge up!" Marie yelled as Alpha swam through the thick air towards them. Don rose a few feet as the Moon Sword flew towards him. Don stopped abruptly when he caught the sword. Alpha cut his left arm open when Don stopped.  
"MOON SWORD STRIKE!" Don chanted as he gave it all the power that he had to do the attack. The attack flew though the thick air and hit Alpha's cape.  
"Is that all?" Alpha laughed. Mike floated in front of Don with bolts of lightning traveling from his left hand to his right hand and back. He closed his hands the lightning formed into a bouncy ball.  
"Catch this Alpha!" Mike threw the ball and it instantly expanded to a good size kickball. The ball of lightning hit Alpha in the chest. Alpha flew into a spiked wall and didn't survive. Mike went to the control panel and typed in 111100.  
"DADDY!" Juny was in the room getting used to the gravity when gravity filled the room. Every fell to the floor and was ended with a thump. Don was the first one up as he used his last ounce of strength to walk towards Juny.  
"You have a full minute to vacate this town or I'll let my double kill you. And I know he'll have fun with it!" Don buffed to Juny with the angriest face he had ever shown in battle. Juny ran in fear as Don looked at his watch.  
"I'll escape by air!" Juny said, as she possessed a monster made by her own father. It broke through a window and flew off into the sunset.  
"That's their problem; they take very little buff seriously!" Don said as he fell down to the hard steel floor. "Ouch!"  
"Don, thanks for having us! We really enjoyed it!" The evil Don said helping Don up. "Now to figure out to get home."  
"Simdroid 1, go with them! Don, the programming is 777," Don said as Mike held him up.  
"Ok. Marie and Simdroid, let's go home!" The evil Don said walking out the door.  
"Thank you for everything. You got the heart!" The evil Marie said then kissed the wide-eyed Don. Marie had a few things to say but didn't want to open her mouth. She kept reminded herself that it was she in another dimension kissing her crush. The evil Marie walked away and the simdroid just looked at him.  
"See you, creation. It was fun creating you and I will never forget you," Don said to the simdroid.  
"I will always strive to perfection thanks to you, creator!" The simdroid said as it walked after the evil Don and Marie.  
"Let's go, Don. We need to bandage your arm up," Mrs. Ami said as she escorted Don to her office.  
Marie decided to tell Don how she felt and ran to her mother's office. She quietly opened the door to see Don in pain. Her face grew redder then ever before and she quickly shut the door. She sat against the floor as Mike walked up.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Mike asked.  
"Nothing," Marie said as she tried to hide her face.  
"No good. I already saw your ruby face. It doesn't match your color."  
"I can't say," Marie tried to cover up. Mike looked through the office window and saw Don in pain.  
"Oh, I see! You like him!" Mike said.  
"What? I do not!" Marie yelled.  
"Yep, just yelling just proves more that you like him!" Mike said as he walked to the door.  
"Please don't tell him!" Marie asked.  
"I'll have Tina take a look at you." Mike said as he entered the room.  
"Don, no flexing and training until I say so," Mrs. Ami said, "and another thing, if you take my daughter out, I want you two to be back by 10!"  
"Mrs. Ami, we are both in college. We are not stupid and we wouldn't stay out that long," Don said.  
"Yeah, he's not that dumb. Sometimes, not a fast thinker but a genuine smart kid, he doesn't take after his mother; only his stomach does!" Mike said as he walked closer.  
In Ireland, Juny sat creating simdroids, "They will pay!" (AN: Ireland's great!!!)  



End file.
